


I'll Give You Love

by nerdwegian



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On the one hand, Captain America's a little kinky, what the fuck, and it's ridiculously hot. But on the other hand, should I feel bad for corrupting a national icon?"</p>
<p>(Tumblr prompt: Clint/Steve, trying something new in bed. I chose handcuffs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Laura for the beta! <3

"I don't know how to feel about this," Clint says, tilting his head to look up at Steve's face.

A faint frown line appears between Steve's eyebrows as he sits back. "Clint, you don't have to do anything on my account, so if you're not into it—"

"I didn't say I wasn't into it," Clint says with a smirk. "I just meant—well, on the one hand, Captain America's a little kinky, what the fuck, and it's ridiculously hot. But on the other hand, should I feel bad for corrupting a national icon?"

"I thought you promised you would stop bringing work to bed with us," Steve says, but he looks relieved that Clint isn't having second thoughts.

"I'll stop bringing it up when it stops being hot," Clint shoots back.

Steve's smile turns almost shy then, and Clint resists the temptation to wrap his legs around Steve's waist and pull him in. Steve leans over Clint again and snaps the cuffs that Clint's currently wearing, around the slats of the headboard, the lock clicking shut.

For a split second, Clint's instincts scream at him, because he's restrained, and that means he needs to escape—but then Steve leans down and kisses him, and Clint feels a calm, deep inside, that he can't really examine too closely, because it terrifies him. He only feels like this with Steve, safe and protected under Steve's strength.

The kiss is deep and filthy, and when Steve pulls back, his eyes are a little glassy as they roam over Clint's body, clearly liking what he sees. Clint figures he must make a pretty sight, stretched out naked and restrained like this.

"You good?" Steve's voice has gone a little raspy, and it's sexy as all get out. Clint's dick jumps against his abdomen in response. "Will they hold?"

Clint tests the strength of his restraints. They're not handcuffs, but more like manacles. To his pleasant surprise, they don't budge even when he puts a surprising amount of effort into it, and he nods at Steve. "That's pretty good."

He knows he could still get out if he really wanted to, though. Besides the emergency release, there's the fact that Clint may not be a super soldier, but he's strong, a lot stronger than you'd think to look at him—no matter how impressive his biceps are. (And Clint knows they're impressive, okay? He works hard for those biceps. They just tend to get overshadowed by Thor nowadays, is all.)

So yeah. Clint could tear the damn things straight off the bed if necessary. But the fact that they hold means that Clint doesn't have to be careful.

"All right," Steve says above him, gaze fond even as his smile turns wicked, and he leans down to scrape his teeth across one of Clint's nipples.

"That's—ah!" Clint says, but Steve shushes him and moves down his body.

When Steve takes the head of Clint's dick into his mouth, sucking on it and teasing the slit with his tongue, Clint instinctively tries to reach down—and immediately becomes very aware of the appeal in being handcuffed to the bed. He never realized how desperate he'd be to put his hands in Steve's hair, to stroke his fingers across the nape of Steve's neck, but he finds that now that he can't, that's all he wants to do!

Something hot starts simmering underneath his skin. It's the fastest Clint's ever gone from turned on to begging for it, and he strains against the cuffs. He feels restless and desperate as he tries to hitch his hips upwards, wanting more of Steve's mouth. Steve isn't giving in, however, he just uses his big hands— _stupid super soldier strong hands_ , Clint thinks—to hold Clint's hips down, and Clint makes a strangled noise that he might have been ashamed of in other circumstances.

"Steve, c'mon, Steve," he pants, but instead of taking him further in, Steve pulls off completely and looks up the length of Clint's body. "Dude!"

Steve, looking a little dazed, laughs a little, and then licks his lips, the asshole. Clint whimpers.

"Do you like the cuffs?" Steve asks.

Clint tries to thrust upwards again, but Steve's still holding him down, and Clint says, "Steve, oh my god, trust me, the cuffs are the best fuckin' idea you've ever had, _ever_ , okay, now please, please, _please_ suck my dick?"

Steve smiles, and instead of answering, just does as Clint says.

End.


End file.
